My Wish As The World Goes On
by TheSilenced
Summary: Set after Allen was classed as a Noah and left the Black order, he wishes to become stronger. Along the way he meets new friends but can't class them as friend or foe. Contains an OC
1. Will to walk on

"_To betray your friends without knowing…it's so painful. Knowing that they will be forced to fight you, some may even begin to believe you are Noah scum. I know that I must keep walking; I must keep going until the very end. Even if it isn't very easy I have to put in the effort for the ones I love the most Kanda, Lavi, Komui, and Lina-lee…everyone at the order. I've accepted that this Noah is part of me, but I am still me. As long as I'm still 'Allen' I will fight until the very end, because I am the destroyer of time…"_

Allen clutched his head as he made his way through the crowds, he was somewhere in England. The accents were unmistakable. He fell to his knees and let his head drop forward. He felt like he had no energy he was hurting all over. "Sir, are you okay?" Allen lifted his eyes to see a young boy looking down at him. "Sir?" He repeated with a worried expression. The boy stood beside him and swung Allen's arm around his shoulder, he struggled slightly as his arm seemed lifeless putting more weight on his shoulders. "Let's get you inside sir." They were the last words he heard the small voice say before his vision blurred and faded to darkness.

"Mum, Mum!" The boy called as he dragged the stranger's body. "What is it Benjamin?" a young lady said hurrying outside. "He's not looking good, we have to help him!" She gasped before darting towards them. She took his other arm, "Let's get him inside quickly."

They had placed him on a bed and began to check his condition. She put a palm to his head and moved his bangs out of the way. She ran her hand across the strange marking on his eye. "What's that?" Benjamin said aloud in a curious manor.

Allen opened his eyes and groaned, "Where…?" the young boy from before caught his eye.

"Oh that's right…" he mumbled as his head fell back on the cushion.

"Try not to move so much." She told him placing her hand on his cheek. "It's weird this mark won't come off…" Allen covered his eye quickly. "Don't touch it!" "Oh I'm sorry…does it hurt?"

He shook his head and let out a sharp breath. "Benjamin get him a glass of water."

"Huh?"

"His life could depend on it now go!" the boy bounced into action believing it to be true. "Yes ma'am."

By now Allen had turned on his side. "Let me see, please. You could be hurt." She grasped his wrist and noticed his arm looked strange.

"So tell me, are you human, or are you just a little different?" she said pulling his hands from his face. "Please leave me alone." He said lightly pushing her away. "You wouldn't understand."

She sat there for a few seconds. "You're right I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean you have to be afraid, or I have to be afraid does it? You're still human after all, even if you do look slightly different."

She stood up, "Get some sleep; you're exhausted more than anything else." Benjamin burst through the door carrying a cup of water. "Don't worry sir, here's your water!" he said almost throwing it all over him.

"Time for bed Benjamin," she said leading him down the hallway into his small room. "You did a good deed today helping that guy." She placed her hand on his head combing her fingers through his hair. "Can you tuck me in?" he said in his sleepy voice. She pulled the blanket over him and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Mum, are the angels watching over us?" "Yeah…they are always watching over us Benjamin."

* * *

><p>The woman stood in the kitchen cooking some food for breakfast. Allen had got up to look for the door, he didn't plan on staying. "Where do you think you are going?"<p>

"Out to continue my journey," he simply replied. "Oh no you don't, at least eat something first." She said putting a plate with food down on the table. Allen's stomach grumbled causing him to stand there and hesitate for a short period of time. He attacked the plate it was almost as if he had swallowed everything on it whole. "Wow, wow, wow go easy on the food you could choke or get indigestion. "Well thank you for the meal and your kindness but I really must be going." He said. She took a red scarf from the coat rack beside the door, "Well then take this it's chilly outside." She threw it over him. "Are you sure you want me to have this?" "We have plenty more; now don't go abusing your body again." She scolded like a mother would. "I won't," he walked down the icy street trying to avoid sliding. "Sir, are you leaving? Sir?" he heard a small voice call after him. He turned around to see the small boy run right into him knocking them both to the ground. "I'm sorry Sir." He said as he sat up. "You should go back inside; it's too cold for you if all you are wearing is pyjamas." "I will Sir, but you won't forget me will you sir?"

Allen placed a hand on his head and messed up his hair as he stood up. "Yes, you helped me." The young boy's face lit up as he smiled. "I'm glad." Allen waved as he walked on ahead. "Good bye sir, take care of yourself!" The young boy waved back excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we have to make it to that church before sun down." A man said dragging a young girl through the crowds of the large city. He held her wrist tightly; he was dressed in clothing that only fairly wealthy people could afford. It was harder to tell what the younger girl was wearing because her clothes were covered by a large hooded cloak. "Keep your eye out for a bell tower." She nodded in response looking up at the tall buildings.<p>

Allen had wrapped the scarf around his face as the weather grew colder. His teeth chattered as he watched the snow fall from the sky.

_Mana walked slightly ahead of Allen in the snow, and followed him into a large building with colourful windows. Many of them were pictures representing parts of the story from Noah's ark. They were beautiful but sorrowful seeming pictures, he kept his eye on them as he sat next to Mana in the front row of an empty church service, before him was a large statue representing Noah. _

He stopped in his tracks when he seen the church before him, it was still large, but it still had an empty feeling surrounding it. He turned the handle on the large doors to hear an eerie creaking noise as he entered the building. He sat in the front row staring at the statue, his body still shivering from the cold. He heard the door creep open again and decided to duck down and hide in between the second row and the first. He heard footsteps, one set sounded almost silent and the other sounded louder and more forced as if they were announcing their presence.

He peered over the pew to see a tall well-dressed man with a cigar in his mouth, and then to see a cloaked figure as they knelt before the statue. They dropped their hood to their shoulders, it was revealed to be a young girl. She clasped her hands and bowed her head as if she was praying to the statue. Allen was more focused on the man who looked familiar; he tried to place the memory. "Tyki…" He mumbled. The man's eyes shot over in his direction, "Who's there?" he said loudly. The girl stood up and looked in the same direction. Tyki walked over to the end of the pew. "Well if it isn't Mr Walker himself, fancy meeting you here kid." He said placing the cigar back in his mouth. Allen stood up putting a more serious face on. "Look kid we've both even now, right? I'm not looking for a fight today." He smirked. "Or should I call you the 14th. what would you prefer?"

Allen scowled, "Well you must be up to something." He chuckled. "I guess you are right." He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm surrounded by kids today so I guess I'm babysitting." He noticed Allen was annoyed by his comment and let out a small laugh. "Well why are you here?" Allen snapped. "I'm welcoming family…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so I know this story is very slow to begin with, and I know I have other unfinished stories. I also know that you've assumed I am dead or no longer wish to continue these stories, but I will eventually when I'm in the right mind set. I've also been working hard not to create a Mary-Sue (If any of you read that piece of shit before I deleted it, you will know what I mean) but I've been working hard on character development (making mind maps and all that jazz) and hopefully she will turn out okay. So thank you for reading and if you have any other time left please review and tell me what you think so far.<strong>_


	2. I heard nothing

**Hello there, I'm updating this while I am lying in my bed (So comfortable); it's 15 minutes past eight as I write this. I hope you have been well. Thank you to my one reviewer who I can't properly thank (they reviewed the first chapter anonymously), those were kind words and keep me motivated. Guys if you really like this then please review, you have no idea how any form of feedback helps me. Even if it is negative, I will still be chuffed (haha I sound so british) that you bothered. So enough of my babbling and enjoy the story…**

* * *

><p>Allen pressed his back against the wall, "Family?" he silently said in a curious tone. "It's only a matter of time before we welcome another Noah into the family." He spoke sounding rather proud. "I'm sure the 14th will want to meet him too." He scowled, "So what are you planning to harm someone?" "Well no, but I can't guarantee this new brother won't. What will you do about it Walker?" he said curving his lips into a hideous smile.<p>

The girl pointed her finger at Tyki's face with a scolding look. "What?" She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Fine whatever; just remember you have nothing to do with this." Allen remembered her presence again. "Hey tell me one thing: just who is she?" he said beginning to speak up. "The Noahs have business with her, nothing that concerns you though." He answered placing his hand under Allen's chin and gently squeezing his throat. "If you weren't so lucky Walker I'd have probably killed you by now, but I guess your luck has yet to run out."

The girl slammed her hand into the back of his head causing him to let out a sharp breath as he concealed his rage. "Okay already, I get it kid quit hitting me." he released Allen. "Well I have to go, the kid is getting impatient." He turned to face the door. "Unless you want to tag along…but personally I don't think you would cope with what you might witness." He placed a cigar in his mouth and began striking a match hoping to light it. "I'm going, I can't exactly leave it be if I know you plan to hurt people."

The girl pulled her hood over her head again and nodded to Tyki who proceeded to the doorway. Allen followed on wrapping the scarf around his neck a few times. It was getting dark outside, and the cold pierced any bear skin. They began to walk along the roads for what seemed like forever, over the iced cobblestones taking caution in their steps. No one spoke a word, mainly because there was nothing to say. Allen constantly looked around making sure not to let his guard down. "I'll be honest kids, I'm tired." Tyki finally spoke stretching his arms up. "We've made it anyway; we might as well get some rest." He said his voice trailing off into a yawn.

"Like hell I'll fall asleep around you." Allen remarked. Tyki chuckled as he walked into the small close. He didn't like the look of the people who he made eye contact with as he followed Tyki. The girl matched Tyki's footsteps trailing closely behind him. Allen thought she was rather strange; she hadn't spoken a word at all. Tyki stopped suddenly the young girl almost walking into his back, he turned to the side and knocked on the small door. No answer. Tyki knocked again, more silence. He grew impatient and kicked the door in and walked inside. "Well no one's home so let's stay here,"

Allen cautiously walked inside with the girl behind him. Tyki turned a small chair around and sat down at the table. He took out a blue deck of cards and laid them on the table. "So why are you here Tyki?" Allen said. "Don't you have plans? Why are you waiting around?" Tyki moved his head around in a circle to make his neck feel less stiff. "Take a seat, let's play a game." He replied. "Answer my question." "Play the game and I'll answer your questions." Allen sat down on an armchair crossing his arms. "What do you want to play?" Tyki smiled. "How about some good old rummy, no cheating?" Allen scowled. "Neither of us will cheat, we will just play to the best of our ability, deal?" Allen just gave a quick nod.

Tyki handed the cards to the girl, "Shuffle them." He instructed. After dropping some cards a few times she managed to successfully shuffle them, she gathered the cards on the floor and put them in the pile. Allen and Tyki didn't notice they were too busy staring at one another until she began to deal them. Allen chucked an ace of spades onto the junk pile, glancing up at Tyki. "Let's see how good you really are kid."

Allen took his time, arranging his cards in his hand he waited for Tyki to make a move. The game had gone on for a good half an hour; the girl was just about asleep against the wall. Tyki lit another cigarette after pressing the other into the table and flicking it to the ground. A loud sound came from outside, almost like an explosion not too far away. The vibration shook the room alerting all three of them. Tyki rose from his seat throwing his cards down and running outside. Allen stood up and looked around unsure of what was going on.

The girl jumped from her sleeping position onto her feet. The both followed after Tyki, until they reached the opening of the close. "The heart…no it's too early." Tyki said quietly to himself as he ran into the distance disappearing from view. "Tyki!" Allen yelled both angry and confused. Before Allen could run after him he felt a pressure against his back and turned to see the girl was unconscious and had fallen against him. He grasped her arms and held her up, _what the hell was going on?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lina-lee! What's wrong, get some help, she isn't breathing…" "Thank god…" "She's still unconscious." "At least she's alive…"<em>

"Hey wake up!" Allen began to shake her more violently. "What's with you?" she opened her eyes and stared up at the sky. She softly pushed Allen away and stood up with a confused expression on her face."Will you answer me? What the hell is going on?" she shrugged. "What's up with your voice, speak to me." She frowned and then Allen began to understand why she didn't reply. "You can speak right?" she shook her head.

The girl picked up a stick and started to write on the dirty ground, Allen stood beside her and looked over at the writing.

'_I'm as lost as you are; Tyki seems to have left us'_

"Where did he go so suddenly?"

_No idea, he'll be back sooner or later…that's how it usually works._

"Why are you travelling with him, are you with the Noah's?"

_They promised me they'd return something valuable to me._

"Your voice?"

She nodded as she scribbled over the writing. "You do realise they will probably manipulate you and never give you what you want…" She just gazed at him for a moment. She pulled her hood over her head and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Hey where are you going?" he said speeding up to walk alongside her.

* * *

><p>"Tyki, what are you doing?" Road spoke as she looked down on him from the roof of a small house. Tyki stopped in his tracks and looked up at the girl. "The heart…" "I know, I felt it too, but it was a false alarm. The boss wants you to go straight to him now." Tyki narrowed his gaze. "But isn't it too soon for him to awaken?" "It would seem so, but the earl thinks he sensed it too, which could easily trigger the Noah inside of him."<p>

"I understand, I'll head there right away then find those two again." Road nodded and watched as Tyki ran into the distance before leaving.

"Benjamin, what's wrong?" The woman asked the small boy as he dropped the glass in his hands. His hands were still frozen to the spot. He began to shake and he looked slightly paler. "Benjamin!" She ran in front of him and took his wrists. "What's wrong?" she said beginning to fear the worst. His head began to bleed as he began to cry in pain. "Benjamin, let me see Benjamin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I wish I owned but sadly I don't. It belongs to the wonderful Miss Katsura Hoshino as she apparently was inspired from a dream she had while sleeping in her bathtub for 5 hours. Inspiration comes in strange ways huh? Well If you find the time, i'd love it if you'd review and tell me what you think, you don't have to love it, I can accept criticism. (Just don't be too mean)I'll do my best to fix what you dislike. Don't be afraid to tell me i've created a Sue, I can't tell any more...so if you point things like this out it will be helpful!<strong>


	3. Silent Introductions

**Hello there, I decided to update this for those who actually enjoy it. Hopefully this chapter is enough for you. Please Review and tell me what you think if you find the time. **

"_Benjamin!" _ The cries echoed around him causing him to whimper. It had hurt so much, like his head was splitting. He slowly opened his eyes; at first his vision was blurry. Like blotches of dull colour harmonizing, slowly the scene before him began to get a much sharper more detailed shape. He was on his knees, the cold wooden floor pressed against his skin. He felt so tired and dizzy, no energy…but he must stand up as he sees a shadow pass by the window. He then sees red stains all over the floor, leading to a dark mass against the wall. Benjamin drags his body towards it as he yawns and rubs his eyes.

Before he can determine the identity of the body he hears a small _tap, _and again _tap_, as he listens they sound slightly louder and more controlled like footsteps. The loud creek of the door makes his head turn to look at the intruder. "Hello young man, you must be who I've been searching for." He gave a soft smile before falling to his knees again. "Papa…" His vision began to fade again.

Allen finally caught up with the girl as she suddenly halted and looked up at the sky. "Don't run off like that…" he said panting. "Where are you going anyway?" Without even looking at him, she acknowledged his question by giving a shrug. He let out a grunt, "Look if we are going to find him, it'd be easier if we stuck together. She gave a rather childish look as she rubbed her eyes. It reminded Allen he was tired too, he turned around to look at the full moon in the sky. "We'll find him and then get some sleep. So come on."

Allen thought hard, maybe this 'new Noah' was what he should be looking for, it'd make sense…but who could this guy be? Within a split second of a moment Allen's eye turned red and his natural reaction was to shove the girl out of the way as a huge Akuma lunged forward at them. She fell back into the wall and let out a small sharp breath.

"Stay here!" he almost yelled as his arm grew to a great length. The creatures eyes darted all over the place until they finally locked on Allen. He could barely make out the silhouette of the soul chained to it hovering above it. "I'll make this quick to put you out of your misery." He reassured the silhouette before he swung his arm tearing the creature in half. The chain began to unlink and turn into small specks of light rising around the figure. The bright light consumed the figure pushing the darkness away; it revealed a young beautiful woman with golden locks. She smiled softly, such a motherly smile. She then disappeared into the sky.

"Rest in peace." He said looking up at the sky; he then turned to the girl who had a mixed expression. It was then that Allen reminded himself that only he could see them. "I don't want to wait around for Tyki. Even if we do find him he'll most likely try something. He can confuse me with his mind games some other time." He paused and then let out a sigh. "I don't think you're a bad person, why you are with these people is a mystery to me but…"

She clutched her arm and sat up against the wall, giving him a gaze to indicate he had her attention. "I can't trust you, but I'll give you a choice. You can stay here, by yourself and wait for Tyki, I'm not being rude but you cannot defend yourself against these beings if there was any more of them. Even if you did not encounter one, it's late at night; there are also drunks and all kinds of creeps out here."

He cleared his throat, "Your other option is to travel with me, I'll protect you in exchange for information. So make your choice." He held out his hand before her.

She stared at it in deep thought her fingers twitching on her shoulder. She slowly glanced at the ground her head drooping down. Her hand began to clutch her shoulder tighter, almost as if she was clawing herself.

Allen let his hand drop to his side, "I see…very well then." He turned to take his first step in the opposite direction. Leaving her behind. Alone. Alone in the dark. The girl let out a silent whimper; she threw her left hand from her shoulder and snatched his palm. After falling to her knees again Allen's attention had been captured as the force of her falling had pulled him back. She still grasped his hand tightly. The sign that she had chosen her path, she needed him to survive.

His eyes looked down on the girl until they met her marble ones. "Well, for starters we need a name to call each other. I'm sure you already know mine, so what is yours?" She opened up his hand and drew out letters with her finger.

He began to sound it out. "M…V…no…A?" he mumbled watching her nod or shake her head. "M…A….Y…." He eventually sounded out correctly. "Your name is May?" she nodded. "You know for some reason that name doesn't suit you…" She gave a sharp glance hinting her annoyance before slapping the back of his head. "OW…Don't be so violent!"

"~! Is that him? Is that him? Look at that cute face!" Road ran forward and clamped her arms around the young boy.

"I didn't think he'd be this young, so what's cuties name?"

"My name is …B-Benjamin."

"Hm I'll call you Benny~ ! and you can call me Road~! How does that sound?"

"Umm…"

Tyki sighed and glared at Road.

"Be careful he's only just transformed, his body can only take so much." He mumbled in monotonous voice.

"I'm being careful Tyki…" She replied pretending to look offended. "He's so cute, I can't wait to dress him up!"

"Don't treat him like a toy, take him to the Earl so he can meet his leader."

He let out a loud yawn and stretched.

"With that done, I can head off to go and get those two pests while you take him to the Earl."

Road cocked her head as she tightened her grip on the boy.

"About that, the Earl decided he wants to introduce Benny to everyone properly. Benny is more important than little baby face. Though I must admit I want to see Allen again~!"

She span around in circles grasping Benjamin in her arms thinking about the grey haired boy.

"It just isn't fair that baby face gets to spend time with Allen! Oh well, I'll get a chance."

She began to giggle and spin much faster. Poor Benjamin began to feel sick and had trouble recovering when she halted on the spot.

"Besides we must discuss the issue of the heart and how we plan to obtain it." Road spoke suddenly with a serious tone. "And with Benny here it'll be a lot more fun~!" she laughed returning back to her playful self.

She began to skip forwards loosely hanging on to Benjamin. "Come on Tyki~!" "I feel sick…"

"Okay, I think you should start explaining things to me starting from now. Or I won't protect you." Allen folded his arms around his torso taking on a confident pose.

"Here's a stick so… write on the ground like you did before."

He picked up a small stick and held it out to her. After a bit of walking they had made it out of the other side of the town, back to the vast green fields. Allen decided to ask for some information because frankly it was bugging him.

May took the stick from him and thought for a few second before writing Allen crouched behind her to see.

"_About the new Noah, or what I know of the Earl's plans?"_

"Why are you with them?" he asked. She slid her palm over her previous writing and started again, repeating the action for any new sentence.

"_That wasn't on the list of options."_

"Like I care, besides I have to be able to trust you."

"_I've already told you what I can without it getting complicated. They promised me something valuable …"_

"In exchange for what?"

"_My assistance to strengthen the Noah clan."_

"What can you do?"

"_I can amplify the power of others, but only those of a certain wavelength, strength and nature."_

"Come again?" Allen said confused.

"_Exorcists and Noahs both have powers, depending on the strength of this power I can amplify it and send it back. For example earlier the heart sent out a large amount of power, it pleaded for anything to boost the power. I subconsciously fulfilled the request but the power was too great for my body to handle and I fainted in the process. I doubt the holder of the heart coped either…"_

She slid her palm across the dirt again erasing the writing and standing to her full height. Allen stood up as well, looking down at her his mind processed the information.

Did Lina-lee request for more power? If so, had her powers returned? And just what did she need so much power for?

After a while of thoughts racing through his mind about Lina-lee he decided to start walking again. He didn't know if this was a sign to worry for his friend.

**Please let me know If you think at any point this story is moving too fast and/or getting confusing and I will do my best to explain through PM's or as an author's note in future chapters. Thank you for reading~! I apologize if this is shorter than previous chapters, but I'm trying to space out certain bits of info so it isn't too much of an information dump. Well as they would say in Sweden : Tack och hejdå!**


End file.
